Sun Equestria Girls Adventure: Movie Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Dance Magic. Sun and her friends are visiting the Daring Do Movie set, and are excited. But then strange things begin to happen, and three important props of the moves are gone. The movie might not be able to go on, but Sun and the girls are on the case to find the relics and the one responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Day at the Studio

At Falling Star's house, Sun and the girls are waiting outside for Falling Star's father to come with their ride. They are so excited today because they are going to a movie studio for the new Daring Do movie, Daring Do and the Thief of Marapore.

Rainbow shouts in excitement, "I can't believe we're going to the studio where they're going to be filming Daring Do's latest movie."

"I think we're all excited about it," Sun replies.

"I know I am. I can't wait to meet Chestnut Magnifico. She is my favorite movie star of all time," Rarity squeals with a smile.

"Me either," Fluttershy adds.

Twilight turns to Falling Star, "It was very nice of your dad to take us to the studio."

"It's no problem. Remember my dad actually work at the studio. And it was very nice of Canter Zoom to invite us there," Falling Star answers.

"Yeah. Who would have guest that Canter Zoom went to Camp Everfree," Applejack replies.

"Well, he was one of the people who showed up at the Fundraiser to help save the camp," Pinkie replies.

"He's also friends with my dad, so it was also nice to invite him too," Falling Star adds.

"Still, I am curious on seeing a real movie studios, my sisters and I never been to one before," Sonata says with a smile.

"I'm interested to see the kind of sets people put on for the show," Aria adds.

Then Adagio says, "I'm more interested to see the famous people who is going to be there. Including some of the outfits."

"Me too. Of course, I still want to see Chestnut Magnifico," Rarity replies.

Falling Star nervously laughs, "Don't get your hopes too high Rarity. Chestnut is a very busy woman."

"Oh I know, but I'm sure she loves to see some of her fans there," Rarity replies.

"True, but my aunt can be very busy and aggressive when it comes to her job," Falling Star says.

The girls look at Falling Star with confused looks.

"Your aunt?" Fluttershy questions.

Cheeks blushing and realizing what she says, Falling Star says feeling embarrassed, "Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention. Chestnut Magnifico is actually my aunt. She's also my father's only sibling in his family."

Looking at Falling Star suspiciously, Rainbow asks, "Is there anyone else in your family that is famous and we don't know about?"

"No not really. On the other hand, I do have an uncle who most of my family say is a bit cold hearted," Falling Star nervously answers.

"Who would that be?" Aria asks.

"He's Neighsayer the president of the Equestrian Education Association. He may be a bit assertive and a bit cold, but he's good at his job," Falling Star answers.

The girls except the Dazzlings shiver nervously as they hear the name of one of Falling Star's relatives.

"Yeah. That guy is a bit cold," Sun replies.

Then Twilight says, "I know what you mean. Even Principal Cinch was a bit scared of him when he came to Crystal Prep one time."

"He's almost as bad as Superintendent Tirek," Rainbow agrees.

"He's really scary," Fluttershy adds.

Sun manges to calm himself down, "Alright, let's try not to think about Falling Star's family and try our best to have fun."

"You're right, let's have some fun," Falling Star agrees.

Sometime later, Falling Star's father has rented a large van to take the girls in. It has taken them a while to get there, but they finally made it to the studio where the Daring Do movie is going to be. After checking with the security, and parking the car, the girls along with their chaperon walk to the set where the Daring Do film is going to take place.

They come across a man with tan skin, light green and pale green highlighted hair and beard and red color eyes. He is wearing a long sleeve green shirt, a olive green pants and vest. He is sitting on a chair while directing the film crew for the scene they are about to film.

Painter comes over to the man, and says with a smile, "Hey Canter."

"Hi Painter, you made it," The man names Canter says.

"Yeah. I brought my daughters and all of her friends here," Painter replies.

"Hello," the girls reply.

"Hello girls, It's no nice to see you all. Not since Camp Everfree. You all are just in time. We're just about to play the beginning scene of the Daring Do film," Canter says.

Rainbow cheers, "Yes!"

"Looks like we're going to see the filming before we get the chance to look around," Twilight replies.

Canter says, "That's right. Now quiet on the set, we're going to start on the first scene of the film."

"Okay," the girls reply.

"Right. I'm going to head to the tri corner set to see how it's coming along. You kids have fun now," Painter says, then leaves the set.

Falling Star waves, "Bye dad."

The girls take their places behind the director sothey can see how the film is going to be made.

Canter says though the megaphone, "Alright, action!"

At a volcano in a dark night, lighting clashes into the sky. The volcano is quiet, and still a little bit of lava is showing. Just then, a mysterious man wearing a gray cloak walks at the volcano. The man's cloak has been removed from his head to reveal a gray man with dark hair, a black mustache and a goatee.

The man maniacally laughs and says, "It is almost time."

"Once I have all three relics, no one will be able to stop me, and Marapore will fall!" the man adds bring out the staff.

He lifts the staff with it in both of hands, and declares, "For I am Stalwart Stallion…"

But is interrupted when Rainbow shouts, ""Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

"Ugh! Cut!" Canter shouts in frustration.

The girls along with Canter look at Rainbow. Of course, the girls can guess Rainbow is getting to one of her Daring Do fanness overboard.

Rainbow sees the stare, and says, "Sorry. But at this point in the story, Stalwart Stallion would be known as Mojo."

Twilight shakes her head with a scowl look on her face.

"What? You think he wants Daring Do fans to call him out for making a mistake like that?" Rainbow questions.

Canter sighs, and says, Let's go again."

He then talks through the megaphone, "And this time, say "Mojo" instead of "Stalwart Stallion", 'kay? And action!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exploring the Set

Later on, Sun and the girls are walking with the movie director, CanterZoon around the studio set. The girls are very excited.

"I can't believe we're really here!" Rainbow shouts in excitement.

Then Twilight happily says, "Thank you so much for letting us come, Mr. Zoom."

"We promise we won't get in the way…" Sun replies.

Aria glares at Rainbow, muttering, "Again."

Rainbow laughs nervously as she remember from her little interruption at the earlier scene.

"As a fellow Camp Everfree alum, I was more than happy to afford the girls who helped save it the chance to visit the set of our little film," Canter says, feeling appreciated.

"Eh-heh! Little? This is Daring Do we're talking about! This movie is gonna be huge!" Rainbow scoffs it of, along with shouting in excitement.

Just then one of the female staff comes over to Canterlot and says to him, "Uh, there's a problem in wardrobe. They can't find the costume Daring Do is supposed to wear in the nightclub scene."

Canter facepalm himself on the head, and mutters, "If we're ever able to finish it, it will be."

He turns to the girls, and says, "If you'll excuse me."

Canter and the staff member walk away to check out the problem with one of the outfits.

Twilight brings out the schedule papers, and says, "According to our visitor schedules, they won't start shooting the next scene for a while, which means we have time to…"

"Get my picture taken with Chestnut Magnifico, the actress playing Daring Do!" Rarity interrupts in excitement.

Then Fluttershy happily says, "And ask her to sign my petition to bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High!"

"Well, Chestnut Magnifico is an avid supporter of a foundation that helps build homes for animals in need," Fluttershy clarifies while giving Spike a hug.

"Yeah. I will be nice to see her again," Falling Star adds.

"That's right. I forgot you saying that Chestnut is your aunt from your father side of the family," Adagio says.

"And let's not forget your father is here to help with the sets for the movie," Rainbow says.

"Oh, okay. But I was thinking that we could…" Twilight replies.

Sun interupts her, and says, "Check out all the sets?"

"I'd sure like to get a closer look at that volcano," Applejack replies.

"I surely like to check out the nightclub scene that was brought up earlier," Aria says.

But Twilight says, "Actually, I thought we'd…"

"Find the buffet!" Spike interrupts.

"With all the tacos," Sonata happily adds.

"And the cupcake fountain!" Pinkie cheers.

The others look at the two looking confused as Pinkie and Sonata lick their lips with glee.

"I don't know what a cupcake fountain is, but I'm pretty sure they don't have one," Rainbow replies.

"Of course they do. I read it in my 100 Things You Didn't Know About This Movie Studio: Insider's Tour Guide," Pinkie confirms bringing out the paper.

"Is the number-one thing we didn't know that the guy who founded this studio was an eccentric oddball with a sweet tooth?" Applejack remarks.

Pinkie looks over the list, and smiles to see the information, "Oh! Yes!"

Aria rolls her eyes, "Should have known."

Twilight sighs, "I guess we're splitting up?"

All the girls agree and begin to go their separate ways. Well, all except Aria. Twilight and Rainbow are the first to notice.

"How come you're not leaving?" Rainbow asks.

"I think I'm going to check out the set later. First, I want to check out something extra special.

Understanding what Aria is talking about, Twilight smiles, "I don't suppose you both want to…"

"Check out the props that A. K. Yearling designed specially for the movie?" Rainbow finishes with a large smile.

Aria smirk, and says, "You read my mind."

The three girls leave the area to check out the props for the film.

At a trailer in a different side of the studio, Rarity, Fluttershy, Adagio, and Falling Star are here to see Chestnut Magnifico, a famous actress and Falling Star's aunt.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her when she's in her trailer," Fluttershy worriedly suggests.

"Darling, please. Actresses love interacting with their fans," Rarity replies.

"True, but my aunt can be quite a screamer when she's working and when things don't go the way she planned," Falling Star says.

Adagio brushes that statement off, "How bad can she be?

The door to the trailer opens and hits Rarity in the face. The girls look to see the star playing Daring Do.

"Oh, Miss Magnifico! I…" Rarity about to speak.

However, Chestnut is on the phone, and screams in anger, "Ugh! I don't care if I'm under contract! This is a joke, and I want this thing shut down! Do you hear me?!"

Chestnut hangs up the phone and looks pretty angry after the call and walks away without noticing the girls are even there.

Falling Star nervously laughs, "That's my aunt Chestnut."

"You're right about her being a screamer, Falling Star," Adagio replies with a bit of a glare.

At a volcano scene, Sun and Applejack are looking around to see the construction that is done on the place.

"Hmm. Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this?" Applejack asks.

"Several weeks, I'd bet," Sun suggests.

"They sure do go all out makin' it look like the real deal, huh?" Applejack replies, looking at the scene.

The two girls continue to walk around the set until Sun steps on something leaving a crumbling sound in their wake. Sun looks down to see she has step on a strange purple wrapper.

Sun observes the wrapper as she reads them, "Though I don't think the rainforest is known for its... Bon Mot peanut butter praline crunch bars."

"Better pocket that. Wouldn't want it ruinin' the shot," Applejack replies.

Sun nods her head, and puts the wrapper in her pocket. Nina who has been sitting on Nina's shoulder jumps off to explore the scene of the jungle.

"Now where are you headin?" Applejack asks.

"To explore. Being here reminds me of my home at the reserve," Nina answers.

"Alright, but make sure to stay close," Sun says.

"I will," Nina answers.

The wild cat begins to explore the set of the jungle while Sun and Applejack follows her so she can't get lost, or catch by security.

I the tri corner set, Twilight, Rainbow, and Aria exploring the set, mostly they are going to see the reliance A.K Yearling designed for the movie. The three look around to see the movie set that will take place in the movie.

Rainbow gasps in excitement to see the three props in a safe open case, "Wow! These are the three Altoriosa Relics!"

The three zooms over to take a closer look. Even Aria is interested to see the props for the movie.

"The Staff!" Twilight explains.

"The Sword!" Rainbow adds in excitement.

"Don't forget the Arrow of Altoriosa!" A girl's voice appears on the scene.

The girls turn to see a girl around the same age as them. She has a light skin, blue eyes and bluish green teal like hair in pigtails hold up hair bands looking like film rolls. She has a light purple shirt, a purple jacket, a black skirt with magenta polka dots, white knee high socks, and purple slip on shoes. She is wearing two gold bracelets on each wrist, and purple glasses.

"You're from Canterlot High, right?" The girl asks.

The three girls nod their heads in reply.

Then Aria asks, "And you will be?"

"I'm Juniper Montage, Canter the director's niece." the girl names Juniper answers.

Then asks with a smile, "What do you think?"

"They're awesome!" Rainbow answers with glee.

"A. K. Yearling is very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the movie," Juniper says.

Twilight shows a large smile, and asks, "Have you met her?"

"Just once when she came to check out the relics," Juniper answers.

She then leans to the girls, and says, "I did get her to sign a copy of the latest Daring Do book, though."

The three girls excluding Aria squeal with glee.

"So what do you do here?" Twilight asks.

Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting. I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here. Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand," Juniper explains.

She giggles, and says, "I tried to convince him to cast me as Daring Do, but…"

"He really didn't go for that," Juniper mutters in a bitter tone.

Twilight and the others look at Juniper with confused looks as she shows a bitter look.

Aria arches her eye brow, and asks, "Uh Juniper, do you have any experience in acting?"

"No. Why?" Juniper asks.

"That's probably why," Aria bluntly says.

Juniper, Twilight, and Rainbow blink their eyes at Aria for a little bit.

But Juniper changes her mode and happily asks, "Hey! Have you guys seen the set for Caballeron's secret lair?"

Rainbow gasps while Twilight and Aria look surprised.

"They usually lock the door to that set, but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place. Come on. I'll show you," Juniper says, presenting the keys she has.

The three girls begin to walk down to the set. They then run into Star Painter comes over.

"Hey kids where are you going?" Painter asks.

"Juniper is going to show us the set for Caballeron's lair," Aria answers.

"Sounds exciting. The scene is one of the sets I built, and acted in. Mind if I tag a long?" Painter replies.

"Of course," Juniper answers.

With that, the four head to the set for the Daring Do movie together.

At the catering table, Pinkie, Sonata, and Spike have been eating different kind of food. They also been eating tacos and candy bars.

Pinkie sighs, and says, "Three lunch buffets, six different kinds of fondue, two rooms with nothing but candy, and still no cupcake fountain!"

She doesn't look very happy about it.

But Pinkie calms down, and says, "Oh, well. At least we found those peanut butter praline crunch bars! They weren't in my guidebook, but they sure were delicious!"

Spike sighs in satisfaction and a full tummy as he says, "I'll say."

"And I knew they have tacos here," Sonata happily adds, and eats the one in her hand.

"Agree," Pinkie adds,

Then Spike asks, "You think they got any more?"

Pinkie and Sonata look at the guide to see if they can find anything about the crunch bars.

Just then, they hear someone screaming, "Ahh! One more month, Chestnut!"

They look at the catering table to see Canter Zoom with Chestnut Magnifico.

"That's all we need! I'm doing everything I can to keep us on schedule! But with all the setbacks we've had, I don't think we can do it! If you could just agree to stay on for one more month...!" Canter begs as Chestnut seems to be looking for something, and not paying attention to what Canter is saying.

Chestnut becomes angry, and hollers, "Unacceptable!"

"But…" Canter tries to speak.

But Chestnut furiously screams, "Where are my imported peanut butter praline crunch bars?!"

Sonata, Pinkie, and Spike realizes that the crunch bars they've been eating belongs to Chestnut.

Spike panicly whispers, "Now would probably be a good time to resume the search for that cupcake fountain."

The two girls get off of their seats, and Spike jumps in Pinkie's arms. They two quietly sneak away before the two can see them with the wrappers as evidence.

Hours later, the girls and Star Painter are at the volcano set to see the retake of the scene of the movie.

Rainbow whispers to Applejack, You guys should've seen the relics."

"They were amazing!" Rainbow adds, shouting in excitement.

Canter turns around to the girls, in frustration, "Ugh! Quiet on set, please!"

Embarrassed, Rainbow quietly says, "Sorry! Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them."

Then leaves the set to check out the relics again.

Through the megaphone, Canter shouts, "And action!"

The scene has begin to take place. The actor begin to walk to the volcano as the thunder clashes and the volcano is looking hot and volcanic. Just then, a strange crack and grable starts to come out of the volcano. Suddenly, the top of the volcano begins to collapse on down from the set. Everyone gasps to see what is happening. The actor is able to run out of the way in time, just as the volcano top hits the ground.

Canter screams in exasperation through the megaphone, "Cut! Cut! Cut!"

The next thing everyone has seen, the volcano top has fallen to the ground.

In a panic, Canter asks, "What is going on around here? We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks!"

Star Painter takes a look at the collapsed volcano top. He takes a good look at the condition of the volcano as well as the support beams.

Painter says, "Well, it may take a while, but I think me and my crew can have this done in about seventy two hours."

Canter sighs, "Thanks Painter. I'm sorry you have to do this while your daughter and her friends are here."

"Not a problem, but there is something strange about it," Painter says, looking at the support beams.

"What is it dad?" Falling Star asks.

"Well… I don't know how, but it looks like main support beam was cut almost all the way through.

Sun comes over, "So someone cut the volcano so it will collapse."

"Who would be crazy enough to do that stunt?" Adagio asks.

Just then, Rainbow runs and shockley screams, "They're gone! They're all gone!"

"What's gone?" Canter asks in concern.

Juniper runs over too, and answers, "The relics!"

Everyone gasp in shock to hear the news. Now the relics for the movie has disappeared as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Case of the Missing Relics

Hearing the shocking news from Rainbow and Juniper, everyone have gone to the Tricorner set to see what has happened. They see that the relics are taken from the case where they are kept safe.

"I wanted to check them out again up close, and they weren't there!" Rainbow explains in a panic.

"This can't be happening! What are we gonna do?!" Canter panics.

Sun asks, "Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones?"

"I'm afraid it's not very simple," Painter says.

"What you mean dad?" Falling Star asks.

"You see, I helped Ms. Yearling design and made the relic. Even if I made new copies of the relics, we will still need A.K Yearlings approval," Painter explains.

Then Canter says, "You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing, but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down."

"So it looks like their hands are very tied on this one," Sun replies.

"I'm afraid so," Canter sadly answers.

"I-It'll be okay, though, right?" Rainbow asks looking very worried.

"Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this, I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!" Canter explains the situation.

The girls becomes stunned to hear what will happen.

"But-but you have to finish this movie! Think of all the Daring Do fans who'll be so disappointed if you don't!" Rainbow says, sounding upset.

Then Twilight asks, "Are you sure there's nothing you can do to…"

Just then crashing noises comes from the wreckage.

Canter becomes more stressed, and says, "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me."

Canter leaves the scene to check on the situation along with Painter. Juniper lets out a weak smile and leaves with the group. Everyone left the scene all except for Sun and her friends. They become concern that if these problems won't stop, the movie will have to be shut down. In fact, there seem to be a strange pattern coming around since they come to the studio.

"Is it just me or is somthin' strange is going on here?" Applejack asks, looking curious.

Adagio nods her head, "I have to agree. There's been a lot of problem the production's been facing today."

"I agree as well. I remember hearing that the costume Daring supposed to wear for the nightclub scene is missing," Rarity says.

"And the volcano my dad built collapsed, and dad noticed the support beams were almost cut through," Falling Star adds.

Then Rainbow says, "And now the relic, the most important part of the movies are gone!"

"Sounds to me that all these problems are no coincidence," Twilight says.

Sun looks at the case as she says, "Me either. All the things that have gone wrong have production put on hold. Someone is going through a lot of trouble to be sure the movie doesn't get made."

"Who would want to do something like that?" Nina asks.

"I got one suspect in mind, Chestnut Magnifico," Adagio firmly says.

Rarity gasps, "But it can't be."

"She's right, my aunt wouldn't do something like this," Falling Star agrees.

"True, but she does have a motive. However, it doesn't fully guaranteed she did it," Adagio explains.

Rainbow fake coughs, and asks, "Uh guys, how about filling us in?

Fluttershy, Adagio, Falling Star, and Rarity look at the others who are confused about the subject.

Fluttershy explains, "While we were visiting Chestnut to her trailer, we overheard her saying about shutting down a movie."

"Sadly, we don't know what that is. We weren't sure if she was talking about this movie. And besides, my aunt loves reading the Daring Do books and loves playing Daring Do," Falling Star adds.

Pinkie jumps in, and says, "Maybe she's just really mad that they're always low on her imported butter praline crunch bars."

Sun takes the wrapper from her pocket, and says, "Bon Mot Peanut Butter Praline Crunch Bars."

"That's the one," Pinkie replies.

"We tried some of those ourselves," Spike sheepishly adds.

Sun says, "We found this on the Mount Venhoovis set before it collapsed. It does seem that the clues are pointing to her."

"But who else would have a movie beside her? It does seem that Chestnut is doing it?" Sonata asks.

Arai scratches her chin, "Well, there was Juniper Montage, the director's niece. She said that she tried to convince her uncle to let her play Daring Do, but didn't go for it. She might have a reason for sabotaging it."

"But this is her uncle's production. She wouldn't do something like this. Neither would Chestnut, she is a famous actress and would never do something this dramatic," Rarity sternly protests.

"And actress, dramatic, never," Sun remarks.

"We have two suspects and neither one of them was at the Mount Venhoovis set when it collapsed so either one of them would have time to take the relics," Applejack asks.

Then Sun informs her friends, "Alright, why don't Fluttershy, Pinkie, Adagio, Spike and I follow Chestnut and see if we can find anything? Falling Star, you Aria, Nina, and Sonata try to find Juniper."

The two group goes their separate ways to find their potential suspect.

As they leave, Twilight says, "Meanwhile, the rest of us will try to find the relic."

"Where do we even start? It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, 'Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics!'" Applejack asks, and hollers at the last sentence.

Just then, Rarity notices someone wearing a black cloak, sneaking around.

She points out in question, "You mean like that one?"

The others turn to see a mysterious person wearing a black coat and bodysuit trying to sneak away, and stop to hear they have been spotted. Sadly, the bodysuit and the coat over their head is keeping them from being identified.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Rainbow demands,

However, the thief begins to run away from the scene. Rainbow uses the power of the geode she is wearing and runs with super speed to catch the culprit. The others becomes stunned and their hair becomes a mess after Rainbow's speed. Then they chase after them.

Rainbow continues to chase the mysterious person wearing the cloak. However, Rainbow is having trouble keeping up with the relic thief. After going through different set and other locations around the building, she has lost the mysterious person and look around to see which way they went. Twilight and the others are able to find them.

Rainbow pants after the speed she has taken, and complains, "I can't believe I lost them! My geode gives me super speed, but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do."

Sun and her group enter the back set, and Falling Star along with the others enter from the otherside.

"Hey, guys," sun says.

"Any luck findin' Chestnut?" Applejack asks.

"We couldn't find her," Sun answers.

"But we did find a cupcake fountain!" Pinkie cheers, pulling a cupcake from her hair. Then chomps it in her mouth.

"Then we got lost and somehow ended up here." Sun explains.

Then Twilight asks, "What about Juniper?"

"We couldn't find her either. We asked Canter and he wasn't sure where she is either," Aria answers.

"What's going on with you guys?" Sonata asks.

"We spotted this super-suspicious cloaked figure, but they got away," Rainbow answers."

Rainbow sighs, and says, "They're here somewhere."

Sun begins to think as she asks, "Hmm, Rainbow did you remember seeing anything before you notice the relics are gone? And did you get a good look at the person you saw in the cloak?"

"Well, I didn't notice anything. I just notice the relics are gone when I arrived. Then Juniper asked what happened. I didn't get a very good look at the person, but the person looks like they're around our height." Rainbow answers.

"That's something," Aria remarks.

"Let's go look around and see if we can find anything," Twilight says.

The girls begin to walk around to see if they can find anything. Only this time, they're sticking together. What they aren't expecting is that the person in the cloak have heard them talking, and decides to follow them.

Sun and the girls end up going to a different set. The surroundings are painted to be black, dark blue, and dark purple. There are round tables with chairs and has tablecloths. In the middle of the room is a large open space, and a stage with a few instruments, a piano, guitar, drums, and a flute. On top there are stage lights, a disco ball, and other decor. There's even a bar on one side of the room. The girls are amazed to see the set for the movie what will be made with it.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Pinkie says.

"It looks like a nightclub or something," Aria says.

Then Rainbow says, "This must be the nightclub scene Daring Do went in the movie."

"If there will be a movie," Rainbow says, feeling disappointed.

"The movie will go on. I think whoever is in that cloak must be the one who took the relics, and… I think the thief was getting the relics what were close to where you guys were at," Sun says.

Twilight understands what Sun is saying, "Right, whoever took the release must have hidden it somewhere in the Tri Corner Set."

"But we still need to take an account that the culprit knows their away around the studio in order to lose Rainbow, even when she used her super speed," Falling Star says.

"Which means, the thief has a lot of places to hid the relics even from plain sight," Aria adds.

"Yes, but I don't think they have time to take the relics off the loft yet, so we still have time," Twilight says.

Sonata sighs, "It's too bad the rest of us didn't bring our geodes, it will probably be easy to catch them."

"You're right," Fluttershy agrees.

Adagio looks on the stage, "And it looks like we're not the only ones here."

The others look to see a few people on the stage. They are look well dressed to be performers, and some are here for making sure the set is ready to be filmed.

Sun ends up recognizing one of the women, "Wait is that…"

Sun walks closer to notice a woman around their age with light aqua gray skin, dark indigo and light dark indigo with moderate blue hair.

Applejack is surprised to see the girls, and happily exclaim, "Rara!"

Sun and Applejack make their way towards the stage to see if that's the person they believe. The others are a bit confused about it.

"Rara, who is that?" Twilight asks.

Applejack and Sun walk up to the front of the stage to see some of the people talking.

Sun calmly asks, "Coloratura, is that you?"

The girl turns around to show the girl's have. She has blue eyes, wearing a black blouse with a black skirt with see through fabric over it, and wearing black shoes.

The girl smile and says, "Applejack, Sun?"

"I knew is yo, Rara. It's a pleasure seeing you here," Applejack says.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Coloratura says.

"Yeah. It's a long story. So what brings you here?" Sun happily replies.

"I'm practicing my singing for the nightclub scene," Coloratura answer.

"Really, so you're going to be in the Daring Do movie?" Applejack questions.

"I am," Coloratura answers.

The others come over looking amazed to see the famous singer here.

Twilight asks, "Applejack, Sun, you both know Countess Coloratura?"

"Yeah. Long story short, Rara and I know each other since our camping years," Applejack explains.

"And I met her at Las Pegasus a few years ago finding a ghost of a gangster," Sun answers.

Sonata is the first to speak up with glee, "Sounds cool."

"Wow, I had no clue you two are friends with a pop star," Aria remarks.

Coloratura smiles, and asks, "And who are your new friends? I remember Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, but it looks like your group of friends increased hasn't it."

"You have no idea," Applejack says with laughter.

Sun then introduces to the others, "Yeah. We have Twilight Sparkle and her dog Spike, Falling Star, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk.

Sun kneels down and picks up the wild cat, "And this is Nina."

"It's very nice to meet you all, so what brings you here?" Coloratura asks.

"We were invited to take a look at the Daring Do movie, but things are not going so well," Twilight answers.

"Someone's trying to sabotage the movie," rarity adds.

Then Rainbow says, "And now the Altoriosa Relics have been stolen."

"That's awful," Coloratura shockley says.

"But we know that someone in a cloak has the release, but must have hidden it. We were hoping to find'em and figure out who is behind this," Applejack explains.

"And we already have two suspects," Adagio adds.

"Wow, sounds like you girls have quite a case on your hands. And since you brought it up, someone tampered with my tea in hoping to mess up my voice. Sadly, my manager, Svengallop is the one who lost his voice," Coloratura says, thinking.

The girls becomes shocked to hear it.

"At least your safe. It's too bad for your manager," Rarity apologizes.

"It's okay. The doctor said that he'll be able to talk again in a few days," Coloratura says.

Then Sun asks, "Did you notice anything?"

"No not really, but someone has tampered the piano that we had to keep retuning it a couple of times," Coloratura answer.

"Anything else?" Twilight questions.

"No," Coloratura answers.

Rainbow sighs in disappointment, "Thanks anyway. We should get going and find the mysterious person in the cloak."

Rainbow is about to leave, but Rarity stops her, and turns to the singer, "Before we be on our way, do you think you can sing the songs you planned for the movie."

Coloratur smiles, and says, "Sure."

The girls are sitting on the tables and Coloratura is on stage with the microphone on the stick. And another person is sitting on a chair next to the piano. Right on que and the lights are dim. The piano plays a calm and quiet pace. Coloratura holds the microphone and she begins to sing.

 **Coloratura:**

 _Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind_

 _Please dear, take me there_

 _Where dreams draped in white flowers come true_

 _Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind_

 _Please dear, take me there_

 _Where dreams draped in white flowers come true_

 _Hmm… Holding anxious hands_

 _Calm me with a kiss and then_

 _Please dear, guide me there_

 _When all that was forgotten can bloom_

 _And, darling, in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun_

 _And wake to a time when the hunting is done_

 _And then when I see you_

 _I'll know in my heart what I've won_

 _And, darling, in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun_

 _And wake to a time when the hunting is done_

 _And then when I see you_

 _I'll know in my heart what I've won_

 _Please dear, take me there_

After Coloratura sings the last verse of the song, the girls clap with smiles on their faces.

"You still got it Rara," Applejack complements.

"Thanks," Coloratura says.

"Your singing is beautiful," Fluttershy happily replies.

"Yeah, it was great. But we should get going. We still need to find the relics and who is behind all this," Sun says.

Coloratura nods her head, and says, "I understand. I hope you find the relics."

"Thanks. Come on guys, let's go!" Rainbow says.

Saying their goodbyes, Sun and the girls leave the nightclub set so they can go figure out where to go next to find the relics or the mysterious shadow. They need to figure out where they are soon or the movie will be canceled. The girls are not going to give up that easily, but the mysterious person is not going to make it easy on them

 **To the City of Wind from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Episode 19**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chasing Scenes and Sets

After leaving the nightclub set, Sun and the girls have been trying to find the relics and the thief. Sadly, they aren't able to find anything. What's worse… they end up getting themselves lost.

"We are so lost," Aria bluntly replies.

"Really? I thought we just can't find the studio set?" Sonata replies, looking clueless.

Rainbow groans looking annoyed, "Sonata, that's what Aria means by us being lost."

Sonata eyes blink for a few times looking confused.

She finally replies, "Oh?"

"I'm sure we'll find our way, we just need to keep an eye on any of the Daring Do set and we'll know we're in the right direction," Sun says.

"I hope so. I haven't come here with my dad much, so I don't fully know my way around here," Falling Star replies.

"I'm sure we'll find our way back if we just keep an eye out for any of the Daring Do sets, or at least one of the workers and ask for direction," Twilight says.

Just then, the girls are confronted by a nervous P.A.

He says in a panic, "There you are! W-Where are your costumes? We've got to hurry! I-I-I'm so gonna be fired if you aren't ready. The director wants to shoot in three minutes!"

Before the girls can say anything, the girls end up in costumes and are on set. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Spike are dressed like superheros. Meanwhile, Sun, Adagio, Falling Star, Aria, Sonata, and Nina wearing a supervillain like outfits. What scare them is that the man has mistaken them for outfits.

Applejack nervously says, "Uh, I think there's been some kind of mistake."

"She's right, we're not actors," Sun adds.

The director sitting on the chair notices and reacts while looking through a small telescope, "Wait, wait. Who are these girls?"

"They're the Power Ponies!" The P.A answers with a nervously smile.

The director groans in reply.

Knowing the worst, the nervous P.A asks, "I'm fired, aren't I?"

"So fired." the director bluntly replies.

The girls still on the set are still not sure what to do about the situation. They begin to look around to see if she can see anything.

Applejack shockley shouts, "Hey! There she is!"

The others turn to see the mysterious person is sneaking around the set. Rainbow and Pinkie try to catch the person, but get stuck in the wall. The girls give chase. They run after the mysterious person, who has been running to many different sets and other location in the studio. At one of the sets, Pinkie thinks it will be fun to slide over the cars like in the movies, but the alarm sets off. The girls are starting to get tired and are begin to lose the disguised person.

They end up reaching to a set that looks like a city block, that is entirely covered in some strange brown goo.

"Uh, what's this place supposed to be?" Applejack questions.

"And where did she go?" Rainbow asks.

"She must be around here somewhere. Wherever here is." Twilight answers, looking skeptic at the location

Pinkie gasps, and shouts, "Are you kidding?! This is the set of Stormy with a Side of Pudding!"

"Stormy with a side of what, now?" Applejack questions, looking very confused.

Pinkie grunts, and says, "It's only my all-time favorite movie!"

The girls except Sonata are giving confused looks at Pinkie. Rarity facepalm her head in response. Sonata smile shows a big smile, remember the film.

"I've tried to get you all to watch it, like, a kazillion-billion times!" Pinkie says.

"I remember, you and I watched it together last week,"sonata says.

"I know, I've heard they use real pudding!" Pinkie replies with a smile.

Pinkie and Sonata look at the giant blob of pudding on one of the building. They grab some with their finger, and puts it in their mouth.

They both feel the sensation of the brown blob, and happily says, "They do!"

They then slurp up the reminings from their mouth.

Aria sticks her tounge out, "Blech!"

"You two shouldn't be eating that. You don't know where it's been," ADagio says, narrowing her eyes.

"Who cares?! It taste great," Sonata replies.

Rainbow becomes frustrated about this, and says, "Ugh! We're running out of time! We're supposed to be hunting down the missing relics and catching the bad guy, not eating pudding!"

"We're trying. Maybe we should make our way back to the Daring Do set. There might have been some clues we missed," Twilight suggests.

Aria groans, "It's hard enough we had to chase this person around who practically knows every inch of this studio."

"And whoever is doing this is a doing a pretty good job at it. And getting a close look at the person even under the body suit, I'd say the person is somewhere around our age, and she appears to be female," Sun says.

Everyone, except, Rainbow, Aria, Adagio, and Nina scream in surprise. The four turn around to see the others have been caught in a net. They look to see the mysterious person, and suspect that where the net comes from. The person begins to runaway from the scene.

"Don't worry! I've got this!" Rainbow declares.

Then use her geode to run after the crook at top speed. Adagio, Aria, and Nina begin to follow them. Rainbow stops to see the person has disappeared, the others are able to catch up with her.

"Where did she go?" Adagio asks.

"I don't know, but she came here somewhere," Rainbow says.

Just then, the girls hear a strange sounding around here.

"Where are you?" Rainbow asks looking nervous.

Just then, something shot past the girls and they become spooked. Then they see one of the doors has closed loudly.

Nina walks towards the door, and says, "She went here."

Rainbow opens the door, and she and the others come inside. They look around to see so many different props, costumes, and other stuff in this room.

Arai quietly says, "This must be where the studio store their extra stuff."

"Yeah," Nina answers.

The four begin to look around as they look for the mysterious person. Rainbow screams to see a monster costume, and bumps into Adagio.

Rainbow turns and sheepishly says, "Sorry."

Just then, Rainbow notices a nice orange outfit in the locker.

She takes it out, and says, "Hey! This is just like the outfit Daring Do wears in the nightclub scene. What's it doing in here?"

"That must be the costume that went missing when we got here," Adagio suspects.

Then Nina says, "Which means that someone stole the costume and hid it here where no one can find it."

Just then, Arai has a theory, "Maybe the thief ether hid the relics here somewhere or must have hidden it in a safer hiding place where no one will suspect."

As Aria turns around, she look to see the thief is going to leave the closet. Aria runs after her, and is able to grab hold of her. The two struggles as they try to carry out their objectives. As Aria tries to hold on to the mysterious person, she ends up seeing someone under the hood. She gasps to see something that can lead them to the culprit. Just then, the mysterious person is able to escape Aria's grasp and pushes her to the ground, then closes the door.

Adagio gasps, "Aria!"

Adagio runs to her sister and helps her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I wasn't able to catch the bad guys," Aria says.

Rainbow tries to opens the door and notices something wrongs, "We got bigger problems… she locked us in!"

"What?!" The two girls gasps.

The two try to push the door but it's locked.

"We're locked in!" Aria says, with a grunt.

"And the security has our phones so we can't call the girls," Adagio adds.

Nina says, "Which means, we're going to have to hope someone find us."

"Then let's try to get someone's attention," Rainbow says.

Rainbow and the others begin to shake the door and scream as loud as they can. They hope that the girls or at least someone can hear them so they can be out of the closet.

After finally getting the net off of them, the girls need to find Rainbow and the other along with the person behind the problems going around here.

"We have to find Rainbow Dash," Applejack says.

"And Adagio and the girls are with her," Falling Star adds.

"I don't see how. She moves so fast, she could be anywhere on the lot by now. Why she felt it necessary to wear the geode that gives her super-speed to a movie set, I'll never know," Rainbow replies.

"And it might be hard for Adagio and the others to find her," Twilight responds.

Sun sighs, and says, "I wish I'd brought mine. One touch and I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories and get to the bottom of this whole thing."

"I know how to find Rainbow Dash! Follow the pudding!" Pinkie declares, licking the treat from her finger.

The girls are looking a bit confused by it.

Pinkie kneels down to the bucket of pudding that is spilled, and says, "See?"

The girls look to see the bucket that is spilled to the ground, and Rainbow has lead a trail when she runs after the thief.

Spike sniffs the trail and it leads to a different.

"Follow me!" Spike shouts, and runs to follow the trail

Twilight happily says, "You're a genius, Pinkie Pie!"

"I know!" Pinkie replies, with glee.

Then Sun says, "C'mon, this way!"

The girls begin to follow Spike as he follows the trail of pudding tracks on the ground. Twilight look to see Pinkie putting the bucket of pudding in her hair. Twilight is confused to see the event.

Pinkie shrugs her shoulders, and says, "Eh, for the road!"

Twilight and Pinkie begin to follow the others.

After following the trail, Spike begins to sniff the area to find the pudding track has ended.

Pinkie looks a the trail herself, "There's no more pudding. Which means she must be here somewhere."

"And it seems the others must be with her. I picked up their sent," Spike says.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Twilightly calls out.

Then Applejack calls out, "Rainbow Dash? Where are ya?"

"Adagio? Aria?" Sonata adds.

"Nina?" Sun adds.

Just then, the girls hear rattling sounds coming from the door.

They then hear Rainbow grunts, as she struggles and shouts, "Help! Somebody! We're trapped in here!

Fluttershy hears the sound from the door, and questions, "Hello? Rainbow Dash? Are you in there?

"Yes!" Rainbow answers.

Then Adagio's voice cries out, "Help!"  
"Someone locked us in!" Aria adds.

"It's okay. We're here," Fluttershy calmly reassures.

Fluttershy tries to open the doors, but it's locked up tied.

Falling Star says, "I'll see if we can borrow Canter's keys."

"Wait," Twilight says, causing Falling Star to halt.

Twilight grabs hold of her geod and uses the magic that is connected to her hand. She place her hand on the door and hears clicking noises from the lock.

The door quickly opens, and Rainbow jumps out as she happily says in relief, "Boy, am I happy to see you!"

Adagio and the others walk out of the room as well.

"It's about time you guys find us," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

Adagio sternly says, "Now Aria, be glad the girls are able to find us and we won't have to be stuck in that supply closet."

"I'm so happy you two are safe!" Sonata cheers giving her sisters a hug.

Rarity asks, "Did you just make that lock unlock itself?"

"Nice!" Sun compliments.

"Thinking' maybe we should all start wearin' our geodes around. Never know when our new magic might come in handy," Applejack says, avising the idea of carrying the geodes around.

"How did you find us? We gave up banging on the door five minutes ago," Rainbow asks.

"Pudding never lies," Pinkie answers with a grin on her face.

Then she and Sonata begin to eat the pudding with the spoons.

Sun notices the costume in Rainbow's hands, and asks, "Hey, is that the costume that went missing when we first got here?"

"Yeah. But We didn't see the person who locked me in, and there's still no sign of the relics," Rainbow answers.

"Not all of us," Aria speaks up.

The girls look at Aria with skeptic looks on their face.

Sonata asks, "What do you mean?"

Aria sighs, "Look, I didn't say it earlier with the others because I wanted all of us to hear this. I tried to stop the person from locking us in, but couldn't. But when I fell to the ground… I actually got a better look at the person's face."

The girls gasps in shock.

Rainbow exclaims, "Wait?! Are you saying…"

"Yes. I know who is behind all of this… and I think I have a pretty good idea why," Aria answers.

"So that means we can confront her, right?" Fluttershy asks.

"True, but she won't admit it," Rarity says.

Then Twilight asks, "Who did it?"

"I'll only whisper to you and Sun, because I may saw her face, know how she pull it off, and why she did, but… I feel safer with you two knowing the culprit first," Aria explains.

Sun and Twilight nod their heads in reply. Aria then lean to the two's ears and whispers who it is and how she manage to figure out."

After hearing the statement, Twilight says, "I figure much."

"So you agree?" Aria asks.

Twilight nods her head, "Yes. I know how we can catch her, and… I think how we can find the relics.

"How?" Falling Star asks.

Then Sun answers, "We're going to let the culprit lead us to them, but we're going to need some help in order to do it."

"And I think Canter Zoom is the one who can help us with our plan," Twilight adds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Relic Thief Revealed

After the crazy event, and changing back to their normal clothes. The girls goes back to the Tricorner set to talk to Canter, Painter, Chestnut, and Juniper about the situation. They hand Cantert the costume that they found in the supply closet.

"You found this in a supply closet?" Canter questions.

"We didn't find the relics. But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet. We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden," Twilight explains.

Some of the people look to see Pinkie with a magnify glass and searching around.

"Of course." Canter answers.

He turns to Chestnut, and says, "Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup. As soon as we get the relics, we're gonna start shooting again."

"Hmph. We'll see," Chestnut says in a huff.

Being distracted, Aria stares at Juniper and notices her her reaction to hear about the costume being found and the shoot is going to start. Soon, everyone begin to leave.

Before Juniper can leave, her uncle Canter call out, and asks, "Juniper, can you do a smoothie run? I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty."

"Absolutely!" Juniper answers in a chipper voice. Then runs off.

After everyone leaves including Juniper everyone begin to look for the relics… or so it appears.

The mysterious person wears the cloak runs as fast as she can to reach a large crate. She looks inside to find the relics. The person is relief to see the relics are still there, but doesn't notices that a hand grabs the hood and is pulled down. The person under the hood is revealed to be… Juniper Montage, the director's niece.

Aria confirms, "I knew it!"

Then Rarity remarks, "I told you all it wasn't Chestnut!"

Juniper becomes stunned to see the CHS girls are all here.

Juniper tires to act innocent with a gasp, "Look! I found the missing relics!"

"Because you're the one who stole them!" Sun sternly confronts her.

Then Adagio says, "And we have proof."

Canter and Painter comes into the scene and shocked to see the young girl is the one who has committed the crime. Coloratura and her manager Svengallop are here too.

Shocked, Canter says, "She... She wouldn't."

"Hate to say it, she would. And she did," Aria says.

"She's right. Juniper is the only person who can pull this off," Sun says.

Then Twilight explains, "What she didn't expect was for Rainbow Dash to come to the Tricorners set before she was able to sneak them off to a safer hiding place."

Then Falling Star says, "So she was forced to hide them in the first place she could find. Probably at one of the stands at the set."

Flashing back to the Tricorner set while the Mount Venhooveus is being filmed. Juniper secretly takes the relics and has hidden them at one of the stands. Hearing soneone coming she hides there as well. She sneaks away from Rainbow who wants to see the relics again.

Looking at the case where the relics disappeared from, Rainbow shockley exclaims, "Ah! They're gone!"

Juniper runs over, and asks, "What happened?"

"But she knew she couldn't leave them there. So the first chance she got, she tried to sneak them away." Twilight explains.

Flashing back later on, Juniper uses the cloak and sit to cover her identity and goes back to get the relics from their hiding place. But hearing Applejack, Juniper turns around to see Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow.

Then Twilight adds, "Unfortunately for her, we spotted her!"

"However, Juniper didn't made things easy for us. Since she comes here to all the Daring Do films, she knows this place better than anyone. It was easy for her to trap us in the net and lose Rainbow easily," Aria explains as the scenes shows Juniper commiting the crime.

The scenes of the flashback continues at Twilight adds, "For a while. But when Rainbow Dash managed to figure out where she'd run off to, she locked her in a closet with a set of keys that gives her access to "just about every door in this place"..."

Then Sun says, "...which gave her the time she needed to hide the relics here."

Rainbow scoofs in shock, and asks, "When did you figure out it was her?"

"I started to piece things together when I unlocked the door to get you out of the supply closet. But Aria is the only who gave us a strategic clue that points her out," Twilight asks.

"And that is?" Coloratura asks.

"While I was struggling with Juniper, I end up getting a glimpse of the frame of her glasses along with a little bit of her hair that shows her flim hair bands. But we know that Juniper would never admit it," Aria explains.

Then Sun says, "Unless, of course, she was caught in the act of trying to move them again!"

Twilight turns to Canter and says, "Which is why I told you to send her on that smoothie run."

The girls are kind of amazed to hear this, and not their heads in reply.

Then Falling Star says, "So she'd think she had the opportunity to get the relics off the lot where no one could find them."

"But instead of searching the Tricorners set, you all were secretly following me here," Juniper admits.

"So then you were the one who broke the Mount Venhooveus set," Painter says.

Then Coloratura says, "And she was trying to damage, but got Svengallop instead.

"Yeah. That's pretty much how it goes," Sonata replies.

Then Adagio says, "Caught like a mouse in a trap."

Canter comes to Juniper and asks, "Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry. I just can't stand Chestnut! She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars I like," Juniper explains, sounding upset and angry.

However, Pinkie and Sonata blushes as she both hold out the wrappers of the crunch bars. And Pinkie eats one of them.

"That's hardly a reason to go…" Canter is about to says.

Juniper then glares at her uncle and angirly explains, "And I was mad at you for casting her as Daring Do! I mean, I have told you over and over again how badly I wanted to play Daring Do, and you just ignored me!"

"But, Juniper, you're too young! You don't have any experience," Canter says.

Juniper feels a bit bad, and says, "I know! But I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut would maybe back out of the movie and then... you would give me a chance."

Canter is not very pleased with his niece's actions, "Not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew, but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust!"

"I know. A-And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Chestnut quit. I hope you can forgive me.

"You're my niece, Juniper, so, of course, I can forgive you." Canter says.

But sternly says, "But I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on the set, and it'll be…"

Then he snaps, "A long time before I consider allowing you back here!"

The security guard comes over to take Juniper away.

Before she is taken, Canter firmly says, "Keys!"

Juniper gives her uncle the spare keys. The security guard takes Juniper away. She is very upset about what has become of her. But she is becoming resentment for for the girl for her plans feeling foiled. Aria remembers the time when she and her sisters has taken a path that she has done. Wanting something and doesn't care who or what happens to accomplish it.

Aria sighs and calmly speaks up, "Juniper…"

Juniper stops and turns around with a resentful glare, "What?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be an actress, but you don't have any experience. What you did was so uncalled for because you were only thinking about yourself and end up not caring who you end up hurting in order to get it. And that all I got to say, " Aria calmly lectures.

However, Juniper is not phased by Aria's lecture at all and simply walks away with the security guard.

Just then Chestnut comes in to see Canter and happily says, "Canter, there you are!"

She laughs and explains, "So sorry I'm not in makeup, but I've just gotten a call from my agent. I no longer have to work on that ridiculous documentary about nests next month. Ha-ha! I swear, when they approached me, I thought they wanted to do a documentary about my organization for homeless animals,"

She laughs again, and says, "Not on various "nests" around the world! Completely misleading! But no matter! That's all behind us!"

Falling Star asks, "Is that who were on the phone with when we came by?"

"Of course, sweetie. Sorry about not seeing you or your friends, but I had to take care of this. Now everything is all fixed up," Chestnut answers with a smile.

Canter asks, "Does this mean?

No more scheduling conflict! I can extend my contract and continue filming" Chestnut says giving Canter a tap on the nose.

She turns to see Sun holding the relics, and asks, "Hey, are those the missing relics?"

"Yes! And I don't think we'll have to worry about them disappearing again. And it's all thanks to our visitors from Canterlot High. First you save Camp Everfree, now the Daring Do movie. Y'all are certainly on a roll," Canter says, feeling appreciated for the girls work.

"Heh, heh. Uh, speaking of roles... Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play? You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day?" Rainbow asks.

Canter looks at the girls think on the request.

After a bit of tinkering, Canter calmly smiles, and says, "I think we could figure something out."

Later on, at the Tricorner of Marapore, Daring Do is running with the sword in her possession. Mainly the film is being recorded. As Daring Do is running across the marketplace, Sun and the girls have been seen doing their part of the film. Sun, Rarity, and Adagio are working on the fabric, Applejack and Aria carrying , and Spike are juggling, while Nina is sleeping. Twilight and Falling Star are carrying books. Daring Do runs into Fluttershy and the man name Starwart appears. Fluttershy along with the citizens start running.

"You will give me the Sword of Altoriosa!" Starwart demands.

Daring Do looks down to see the sword glowing connected to the staff.

She answers, "I don't think so, Stalwart!"

"Have it your way!" Starward says, going to do force.

Starwart raises the staf up and begin to speak the enchantment, "Hostium prihobore…"

Daring Do becomes stunned to see Starwart using the staff's power.

Starwart says in triumph, "Give up, Daring Do! The Sword shall be mine!"

Starwart uses the staff and points it in front of Daring Do. With that, the sword escapes from Daring's possession and floats to the staff. Daring doesn't know what to do.

Just then, she hears a loud whistle, and Rainbow throws her the whip. Daring cracks the whip and uses it to knock the staff out of Stewart's hands. With that, the scepter and the sword falls to the ground.

However, Rainbow squeals in excitement, "This is so awesome!"

"Cut! Again?!" Canter shouts with a groan.

The girls including some of the actors and employees calmly look at Rainbow to see her with a exciting look on her face.

Realizing what she has done, Rainbow sheepishly says, "Uh, sorry."

Hours later in the night, Painter is driving the girls back to Canterlot City. Most of the girls have fallen asleep. Aria is the only one who is still awake. She can't get ver on what happened. Even though they catch the thief and save the production, Juniper is in huge trouble and paying for it. However, there is something going on in her mind.

Sun's voice appears, and asks, "Aria, is there something wrong?"

Aria turns her head to see Sun still awake. Seeing the look, Aria can tell that Sun is on the helping friends mode.

Aria sighs, "I was just thinking about what happened. I don't think Juniper took my lecture very well."

"Yeah. I can understand why you said that. You and your sisters when on the path that she took," Sun replies.

"Trust me, we did. Twilight and Falling Star end up making that mistake too. And we all paid the price for it," Aria says.

Sun nods her head.

Just then, a thought has come to Sun's head, "There is something that I can't seem to figure out."

"Really? What will that be?" Aria asks.

"Well, I know that Jupiter has gone through all of this so she can play Daring Do. But the question is that…" Sun explains.

Then Aria finishes the sentence, "Why did she go through all this just to play Daring Do in the film?"

Sun nods her head in reply.

"I wish I knew too. What she could gain by being a actress? From what I experienced, fans and adderations doesn't really give you the love you really want. You taught me and my sisters that. Fame and being adored don't really earn friends," Aria says.

Sun becomes a bit sad, "Yeah. I wish we know why Juniper has did what she did .Then we can help her."

"Maybe, but only if she wants to," Aria replies.

Sun nods her head agreeing to her statement. The two girls are feeling tired that they have gone to bed for the night.


End file.
